


Morning Off

by tempeck16



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Fluff, Josh-mothering, M/M, Oral Sex, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepy Sam, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempeck16/pseuds/tempeck16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh had never been the type of guy to throw around words like ‘beautiful’ or ‘stunning’, but looking at Sam, the one person that he loved more than anyone else in the world, made sixty-three hours, thirty-eight minutes, and twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight seconds not that bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Off

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first West Wing fanfiction, and it does have some pretty graphic sex scenes nearer to the end. If you don't like it, then I wouldn't go down there if I were you. Anyway this doesn't happen at any particular time in the show, in fact, I don't think Leo would ever leave Josh in charge of anything for this long so it's more AU than anything. Anywho, thanks for reading!! 
> 
> BTW I don't own any of the characters, Aaron Sorkain, and NBC does... drat.

In Josh’s opinion, there is nothing more amazing on this earth then waking up in your own bed, under your own sheets, under your own power, with your arms wrapped around the one person that you’d rather be with than anyone else in the entire world. 

Blinking awake, before his alarm clock went off, was the nicest thing Josh had experienced in a while. On a rare morning off, the likes of which he and his favorite person would not be seeing again for quite some time; Josh basked in the feeling of being able to just wake up with no agenda, or plans, or reason to get out of bed for the next several hours. 

Usually both Joshua Lyman, the Deputy Chief of Staff for the President of the United States, and Deputy Communications Director for the President of the United States, Samuel Seaborn, were the last people in the free world to have even an hour off, besides the President of course. There were nuclear wars, plagues, and zombie apocalypses’ that had to happen in order for either of these men to be allowed to even think about thinking about leaving the office early.

Unfortunately, and subsequently fortunately, for Sam and Josh the Education Bill Deterioration/Situation Room Situation/Capitol Beat Debacle/PR Disaster – all capitalized and dealt with accordingly – had been a long and arduous sixty-three hours where everyone got to go home and relax… all but Josh and Sam. This wouldn’t have been the case had Josh not pissed off Toby, C.J., Leo, and the President, and had Sam not been born under the unlucky star that he clearly was. 

Point being, when the senior staff and the rest of the staffers at the West Wing, sans Josh and Sam, began filing in on Saturday morning, they could all clearly see that Josh was about two seconds away from killing someone violently with his stapler, and Sam was about two seconds away from falling face-first on the ground and possibly never waking up. Leo and Toby had taken one look at the both of them and sent them home with strict instructions to not return the next morning or well into the evening unless there was threat of death involved. 

Whose? No one was sure.

Josh had taken these rare and benevolent instructions to heart and had Donna gather up all of his stuff, while he made his way quickly and cautiously to the Communications Bullpen, in order to collect his wayward, exhausted, and probably semi-coherent lover. 

At the time and almost all times since, Josh smirked at that thought. Lover. Boyfriend. Beloved. These were only a few things that Josh now got the privilege of addressing Sam as since they established, declared, and subsequently outed their relationship to God, his country, their friends, and the whole of the United States one blustery, and press filled afternoon. 

Since then, it was obviously still highly unprofessional to attempt any sort of PDA in the White House of all places, but that really didn’t stop Josh from wanting to jump Sam’s bones every time he saw him anyway.

Josh strolled… well more like dragged himself through the Communications Bullpen and into Sam’s office. He was moments away from doing one of his usual catcalls that would have Sam blushing like a little girl, the bullpen hiding any forms of laughter or smiling behind folders and under carefully placed ‘cough hands’, and Toby yelling at both of them to just get the hell out of the office and go home before he ordered them to stay… but even Toby didn’t have that much evil in his cold, dead heart. 

In any case, Josh would have done the catcall thing, and Sam would have done the blush thing, and Toby would have done the yelling thing, but right before Josh could say or do anything, a hand came out of nowhere from behind and clamped itself over Josh’s wayward and boisterous mouth.

“Talk, and I will end you,” Josh heard in a quiet but ruthless tone. “He’s been asleep for about forty-five minutes and if you are not here to do anything other than take him home, and make sure you both eat something, and sleep before returning to this office in approximately 20 hours, I. Will. Kill. You.”

Strange, Toby must be having one of those ‘big brother’ moments again…

“I know, I know, it’ll pass.” Toby finishes and very quickly removes his hand from Josh’s mouth.

“Ok, not that that wasn’t terrifying, but that, mon frier is actually exactly what I came here to do. Leo, just gave me the same speech, and then Donna, and then C.J., and then the President said something, but I wasn’t sure what he was, um you know, saying because, well you know…” Josh trailed off losing his train of thought.

“Articulate as ever Josh.” Toby sighs as he rubs circles into his temples, “Ok, go in there and take him home, just you know…” Toby doesn’t trail off; he just gives him a Toby-look and stomps off in the direction of the Oval. 

Josh looks into Sam’s office and doesn’t see him…

He walks in and looks around. He sees Sam’s briefcase and his coat, he sees Sam’s favorite mug that he had bought him for his birthday a few years ago, and he sees all of this, but he doesn’t in fact see Samuel Seaborn anywhere.

“Where-” 

“Toby’s couch.” Cathy or Ginger or someone says from somewhere behind him. Josh is way too tired to be rational or thank whoever told him where his paramour was, but he did head into the office of the Chief of Communications, and there he was. 

Josh had never been the type of guy to throw around words like ‘beautiful’ or ‘stunning’, but looking at Sam, the one person that he loved more than anyone else in the world, made sixty-three hours, thirty-eight minutes, and twenty-six, twenty-seven, twenty-eight seconds not that bad. Josh walked over to the couch as quietly as he could and took in the incredible sight before him: Sam, with all the vulnerability and sometimes naivety of a small child, but all of the wit and intelligence of a man in this important position at the head of the free world, all rolled into one earth shattering look, and this is just with those beautiful, striking blue eyes closed.

Josh takes one more second for himself and then lays a gentle hand on Sam’s cheek; stroking it in order to wake his partner. 

“Sam, babe, come on we can go home now.” Josh knows that Sam isn’t a particularly deep sleeper, but it had been almost three days with non-stop West Wing and that could turn just about anyone into a coma patient. After a few more gentle strokes and Josh pushing the hair that had fallen into Sam’s eyes away from his face, Sam started to stir.

He mumbles incoherently for a second before those attractive blue eyes flutter open and blue meets brown, and a slow, lazy, sleep deprived smile settles on his face enticing the one that is staring down at him to do the same. 

“Hey,” Sam replies in a soft tone that was something that Josh was always confused and a little jealous by, that Sam never seemed to have scratchy morning voice. “Is the world ending?”

“And he comes out swinging.” Josh quietly exclaims as he squats down, so he’s at Sam’s eye level, and slowly pecks his lover’s lips. “Toby, Leo, C.J., Donna, and maybe the President want us out of here.”

“Maybe?”

“He started talking about sleep studies and stressors, I really have no idea, but he does want us gone for several hours, and I am never one to argue with figures of authority.” Josh moves to stand again when Sam sits up and runs a hand through the still perfect hair that Josh always wants to run his hands through. 

“That sounded so wrong, and yet, I’m not in any frame of mind to try and wrangle and uncover the truth behind the obvious flaws in what you just said.” 

Josh holds out his hand and Sam takes it. 

The next several minutes consisted of Cathy getting Sam’s stuff, Donna getting Josh’s stuff, C.J. showing up with Toby in tow to make sure that the both of them were truly going and weren’t gonna just sneak back into the office and work some more, most if not all of the women in the West Wing fawning over how cute they both looked stumbling around like idiots with insomnia, and finally Josh getting Sam out the doors, to their car, and home for the night. 

The ride was uneventful, and the only snag, when getting into the house, was when Sam fell asleep on the door while Josh tried valiantly to find his keys, and then gave up, and found Sam’s keys instead. 

“Just a little further babe, then it’s lights out for hours. Are you hungry?”

It took Josh maybe six seconds to realize that Sam was basically sleep walking right then, and there was no semblance of trying to hide how tired he really was. 

“We’ll eat later.” Josh decides unmatched as he guides his seemingly punch-drunk lover to their bathroom; and then ensues a lengthy de-clothing for both men and a quick and efficient shower. Towel drying Sam and himself as Sam tries his absolute hardest not to fall asleep, Josh wonders again how he was so lucky to have gotten this man and held onto him after all of the trials and tribulations.

Putting Sam to bed was just a thing that he was going to be doing for hopefully the rest of his life, and he was very okay with that. 

Sam was in boxers and some of Josh’s sweatpants and no shirt, because sometimes his bottom half got way hotter than his top and that just promotes Josh to touch him way more, and that is usually never a good thing to do when they have about five seconds to get to the office. So no top and two layers on bottom for Sam, and Josh opted for just boxers because his body couldn’t give a flying republican if it were hot or cold when he went to sleep. 

Sam was clearly out before his head their pillows, and Josh curled up to ‘big-spoon’ Sam and fell asleep soon after his lover with his face buried in that perfect hair.

J-S-W-W-J-S-W-W

Being able to just lie still in his nice, warm, and cozy bed with his head cushioned on one of those sixty billion thread count pillows that Sam had insisted were ‘literally the most comfy’ – and he did say comfy – ‘things that he had ever had the pleasure of sleeping on.’ Apparently their apartment just couldn’t go on without them. 

Josh didn’t mind, he had to concede… not out loud… but he would say that they were some seriously comfortable pillows. 

Speaking of Sam, Josh takes a deep breath and is instantly exceedingly happier because he can still smell the shampoo in Sam’s hair, and he can smell pure, unaltered Sam, and that suited Josh just fine. Normally, Josh couldn’t even begin to function without two cups of coffee in the morning and a few hundred Sam-kisses, but this morning, twelve fifty-two, okay late morning/afternoon, Josh is awake and he really couldn’t believe that they had slept for around fifteen hours straight through.

It was Monday now, Sam usually hated Mondays. Not in the way that normal people hate Mondays either. On any given day, Sam was a cheerful, positive, optimistic guy to be around, in fact most everyone, barring Republicans, loved to be around Sam. That usually went doubly so for Josh. On Mondays however, on Mondays, Sam took all of that anger and angst from where he had buried it somewhere so he could continue to be ‘Happy Sam’, and threw it up all over Mondays as a whole. You didn’t want to be part of the same eco-system as Sam, on a Monday, except… Josh did. He wanted to be with Sam all the time. Wherever Sam was Josh wanted to be there too. 

So every Monday, Josh tried to do the little things that he knew would make Sam happy despite the day of the week. 

Although…

There was one good thing about Mondays: Sam is usually a docile, passionate, sensual, and erotic lover, but on Mondays, all the old rules went out the building. On Mondays Sam became a sexy, tantric, possessive, erogenous, and even more erotic lover. Josh was convinced that it was the extra angst. With more than usual teenager coursing through Sam’s body, the extra energy has to go somewhere, and on those nights Josh has absolutely no problem fucking the energy out of Sam until he’s just a puddle on whatever flat surface they were on.

Just thinking about Monday Sam was enough to get Josh’s already half-interested morning wood to come to full attention. There was no telling when or how Sam would get under Josh’s skin like he owned it, and make him feel hot and bothered, like there were no other people in the world, and making love with Sam was the most important thing to do.

Josh raised a hand to rub at his eyes and was reminded that he and Sam had just done a marathon sleep-a-thon and that they should probably both be taking it easy until they were thrown once again into the fray later when they when they had to be back in the West Wing, but one look at Sam lying beside him…

One look at Sam had Josh forgetting that he was ever going to suggest not having mind blowing sex at that very moment.

Sam had one side of the covers pulled down so that half of his torso was showing, and it did Josh a world of good to see. Trailing his fingers up and down Sam’s bare arm and back, moving forward to stroke his chest. Sam didn’t stir, didn’t even shift. It was clear that Josh was going to have to go to extreme measures to wake Sam up on this Monday morning... er, afternoon.

Josh made a split second decision and carefully leaned back toward his side of the bed, where he reached into the bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, and a cock ring that was supposed to be a present for Sam when they had a little more aplomb, but Josh didn’t mind not having pomp and circumstance if that meant that he got to watch Sam with this toy on. 

Being more careful then he ever remembered, Josh gently rubbed circles on Sam’s stomach and hip as he guided his unoccupied hand, with the cock ring in it, to Sam’s/his sweat pants. Getting the toy in the sweatpants without waking his partner had been difficult but not impossible, but getting the ring in place was touch and go for about ten seconds, but to Josh’s great relief, Sam barely stirred, and definitely didn’t wake enough to know what was going on, slipping right back into unconsciousness. 

With ring in place and the lube beside them, uncapped, Josh did the only thing he could think of to do at that moment. 

He kissed the back of Sam’s neck while leaning further over Sam’s body in order to get where he really wanted to go. Josh had one arm wrapped around Sam’s waist from the right side, but the other hand was free to roam wherever it wanted to, and it was currently migrating further and further south until Josh hand one hand stroking Sam’s chest and stomach and the other hand under sweatpants and underwear stroking something else entirely. 

Stroking Sam’s member gently had an almost instant response as Josh felt Sam’s cock fill up and get noticeably longer and harder. It was one of his favorite parts of Sam, everything was really, but Sam’s cock was a work of art, and Josh really liked art appreciation.

Feeling Sam’s cock harden did wonders for his own, and listening as Sam’s breath got prominently more shallow and whimpers started to make their way out of his half opened mouth. 

Knowing that at best Sam would be having dry orgasms till Josh took the cock ring off, Josh had no reservations about stroking Sam until moans got progressively louder and a hand gripped his bicep. 

“J-josh?” Breathless Sam was defiantly one of Josh’s favorite Sam’s. He lacked all of the coherent thoughts and words that regular Sam possessed, and he whimpered and writhed like he couldn’t think of anything past Josh.

“Hey babe, did you sleep well?” Josh was a little amazed that his voice was so calm considering other body parts had physically jumped when Sam had stuttered his name. 

“I-I… Oh God… I, wha-what is this?” Sam moves his hand down, momentarily brushing his fingertips against Josh’s and causing an involuntary hip thrust from Josh, and grips the base of his own cock to inspect whatever had encircled him. 

“It’s a present, I was actually going to give it to you tonight, but I figure with everything else that was going on this would probably be the best time.” Josh feels his body move forward and grinds shamelessly on Sam’s backside. 

A strangled moan catches in Sam’s throat as Josh runs the flat of his thumb across the head of his cock and pushes his fingertip in his slit. 

“Do you… do you like it?” Josh asks losing his breath a little while grinding.

“Is it a-”

“Yeah.”

“And you just…”

“Pretty much.”

“Oh…God… I ok, I like it. I-I love it!”

Josh gave a satisfied smirk at that exclamation and took this time to turn Sam over onto his back and go about shedding him of his pants. 

“God I wanted to do this yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that. It feels like I haven’t gotten to fuck you in forever baby.” Josh pulls Sam’s sweats, his boxers and his own boxers down in record time. Looking up under hooded eyes he can see the sweat forming on Sam’s brow, and he can feel his erratic heartbeat as he runs his hands down Sam’s lithe chest toward his thin hips. 

“I can’t wait to be buried inside of you babe.” Josh rasps as he watches Sam’s cock jump and twitch at that prospect. “How would you like that Sammy? Do you want me to fuck you into this mattress?”

That’s when Sam has his first climax of the morning. Sam could never really take dirty talk without getting lost in it. Sam tensed and arched his back off of the bed, in one of the most beautiful things that Josh has ever seen. With his eyes pinched, his head thrown back in ecstasy, and his hands clenching the bed sheets tightly in both hands.  
It’s a dry orgasm, so no mess, but Josh can still feel Sam shuddering under him as he climbs up Sam’s body in order to kiss him senseless. Josh knows Sam can feel his unattended dick as it presses hard into Sam’s stomach region. 

“How was that for a wake-up call?” 

With that Josh watches as Sam laughs from his comment, still breathing hard. 

“Better than the Hilton, I can tell you that much.” Sam took one hand and brushed his hair back from his eyes where sweat had made it stick. 

“So, are you ready for me to fulfill my promise?” Josh grabs the bottle of lube that he had had earlier and starts to pour some on his fingers. 

“I know you’ve never been one to go back on his word, and I distinctly remember hearing that you were going to quote “fuck me into this mattress” unquote.” Sam has subconsciously moved his body into position as Josh surreptitiously moves his fingers down to Sam’s entrance.

“That does sound like something I’d say,” Josh enters one finger, and then the other. He knows he’s rushing, but he’ll make sure that Sam is ready; he starts to scissor Sam as they kiss long and hard with Sam’s hands going up to grip at Josh’s shoulders. 

Sam fights with Josh’s tongue for a millisecond as Josh adds a third finger. Sam can feel Josh’s throbbing cock brushing his thigh as Josh gets into position. Sam pulls Josh down so that he can nibble on his ear as Josh aligns with his entrance.

“Do it then.” Sam whispers, and that’s all Josh needs to fervently thrust into Sam all the way to his hilt, completely seated in his lover. They both take a second and for a moment all you can hear from the room is hard panting. Sam opens his eyes, that he didn’t realize he had closed, and finds Josh’s gaze that has zeroed in on his face. There was a kind of focus there that Sam only saw in the White House, and he loved that. 

Sam gives a nod and that’s all Josh needs to start thrusting at a furious pace. He is making good on his promise to fuck Sam into the mattress, and Sam loves ever second of it. He trails his hand down to see if the previous dry orgasm had diminished his member, but when Josh is involved that is clearly not an option. 

Thrusting in and out of Sam, watching as his cock disappears into his lover and then feeling the head strike that bundle of nerves is one of the best feelings that Josh has ever experienced, and by the head shaking, eye closing, and tremors, Josh could tell that it was Sam’s best feeling too.

“Oh God babe, you’re so tight… fuck, I-I can’t Oh God…” Josh mumbles into Sam’s mouth as he crashes their lips together.

“Jo-sh, I-I’m-” Is all Sam gets out before his second dry orgasm hits him. Josh feels Sam impossibly tighten more and that’s all he can do before he’s cumming deep inside Sam, yelling out his name in the process.

Josh’s arms give out and suddenly he’s crashing down on top of Sam, which is bad for two reasons. A) Sam didn’t like it when Josh did that because of his sharp body angles that often found places on Sam’s body to bruise, and B) Josh, being on top of Sam, can feel that despite the two, admittedly dry orgasms; Sam is still hard and throbbing.

Josh makes quick work of sliding down Sam’s body and easing off the cock ring. He then slowly and sensually takes Sam into his mouth, and proceeds to alternately suck and blow his brains out. 

It only takes a few moments of altering this process before Sam is gripping Josh’s hair as he cums hard down Josh’s throat, who dutifully swallows all of Sam’s cum without spilling a drop.

Sam hurriedly pulls Josh up and kisses him fiercely almost as if he’s chasing himself down Josh’s throat. 

It’s quiet for a minutes, Josh gets up, goes into the bathroom and grabs two wet clothes to clean both himself and Sam. When he gets back, Sam is right back in that lethargic mode that he was in last night. Sam has a lazy, satisfied grin on his face as he accepts the cloth that Josh hands him. 

Finishing with that, Josh takes both of the rags and throws them somewhere away from the bed. Sam’s eyes are already drooping closed again. Josh climbs back into bed with him and pulls him close, wrapping his arms around his lithe waist and stroking Sam’s back over and over again feeling the sweat slowly dry.

It’s quiet, but not uncomfortably so. No ‘I love you’s or ‘I need you’s are necessary, because they both already know it. They’ve been together long enough now to pick up the signs. A subtle shift closer, or the tightening of enclosed arms were enough right now. 

“We should shower again.” Sam mutters in his almost asleep state.

“Maybe when you can stand under your own power, and then we can have shower sex!” Josh reasons. Sam smirks and does a motion that Josh knows that means that he is mentally eye-rolling. 

“We need to go back soon.” Sam says and then immediately drops off to sleep again.

Josh affectionately shakes his head and kisses Sam on the corner of his mouth and then on top of his head. “In a little while darling, we can sleep for now.”

And for five more hours, pending threat of death, we still don’t know whose; Sam and Josh took Monday morning off, and slept until the world needed saving once more. 

 

-Fini-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading, I just... I just love the West Wing, and this is probably one of my favorite way to see these boys, so thank you for reading!! Please review or leave Kudos if you liked it!


End file.
